Date A Live Ⅲ Episode 12
is the twelfth episode of the anime's third season. Synopsis During a physical examination, Shido exhibits unusual physical ability on the level of a Spirit before collapsing. After careful analysis, Reine asserts that the link between Shido and all Spirits he has sealed is merging in an unstable circulation, causing his body to overheat with absurd powers. To deal with this problem, the Spirits have to kiss Shido to make the link flow inside him secure, but before they could Shido rampaged out of the infirmary. A flirtatious Shido ignites Yoshino and Miku's powers on the townspeople (including Ellen) to his amusement. Everyone catches up to him, but he declares he will only cooperate if they can make him fall for them. A competition is held in a manor where the girls dress in swimsuits to charm Shido. Initially unfazed by their advances, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Natsumi, Yoshino, Kotori, Miku, and Origami all got Shido's heart to race past the required threshold. As Tohka is left, Shido collapses and loses control of his powers, potentially leading to a spatial quake that could be more disastrous than 30 years ago. As Spirit team race against time, Kotori reluctantly prepared a weapon for this occasion to kill Shido if necessary. However, Origami and Tohka stop her. As Kurumi led a hand in restraining Shido, the girls take turns in kissing him. Both Tohka and Shido's Sandalphons clash, but at the key moment Tohka runs out of power. A now defenseless Tohka walks up and comes to the realization of her love for Shido before kissing him. Afterwards, Shido's body and personality is cured as he shares a moment alone with Tohka in the hospital. Characters Trivia Major Events *Shido collapses at school due to a presumed fever. *Reine analyzes that Shido's fever is because of the connection between Shido and the sealed Spirits being narrowed, causing Shido's body to overheat. Kotori theorizes that Shido may go on a rampage due to this condition. *Reine reveals that the only way to fix the connection is to have all of the sealed Spirits kiss Shido. *Shido begins flirting with random girls due to his condition. *Shido is confronted by the sealed Spirits and challenges them to make him fall for all of them. *The sealed Spirits all go on a date with Shido together, and take turns to make him fall for each of them. *The Yamai twins, Yoshino, Natsumi, Kotori, Miku and Origami are able to make Shido fall for them in their respective turns. *Shido completely loses control of the Spirit powers sealed in him during Tohka's turn and goes on a rampage. *Kotori is forced to use to stop Shido but is convinced by Origami and Tohka not to. *The sealed Spirits all fight a rampaging Shido to save him. *All of the sealed Spirits are able to kiss Shido individually, fixing the path to him and saving him. General *This is the only episode in the entire anime series to fully adapt an entire volume in a single episode. *As of this episode, Mana Takamiya is the only significant character to not have appeared throughout the third season. *The monologue spoken during "I Swear" in this episode reiterates what the Spirits are and the two ways of dealing with them. *It is revealed during Origami's turn with Shido that her persona from the altered timeline remains within her and coexists with her original timeline persona. Differences from the Light Novel *The entirety of Volume 12 took place during the winter season, whereas this episode it takes place before it. This means that the cast are not wearing their winter clothing as well. **Strangely enough, Ellen is the only one wearing her winter clothing despite this. *Kotori's meeting with the Ratatoskr Round Table is completely omitted in this episode. *The morning at the Itsuka household and Shido and the sealed Spirits' walk to school were omitted. *Scenes at Raizen High were altered and/or omitted in this episode, such are: **Shido regaining consciousness at the school infirmary, accidentally obliterating objects that he touched and passing out for a second time. **Shido, in his fevered state, flirting with Ai, Mai, Mii and Tamae. **Additionally, Shido is also kept in the medical bay of in this episode rather than in the school infirmary like in the Light Novel. *Miku returning to after one of her concerts is not mentioned in this episode. *In the Light Novel, it was Shido who gave the sealed Spirits the time limit, whereas in this episode, Reine is the one to tell the Spirits. *All scenes relating to Kurumi's attack on one of DEM's transport ships containing <Material A> are completely omitted. Also, the new <Adeptus 2> replacing Mana is not mentioned and thus omitted. *Westcott is not mentioned nor appears in this episode. **Additionally his conversation with Ellen concerning 's transportation to the Neryl Islands is omitted. *Woodman and Mana are also not mentioned nor appear in this episode, thus scenes from the Light Novel that featured them are not in this episode, such are: **Mana's entire duel with Ellen. **Woodman discussing with the Round Table. *Scenes during Shido's date with the sealed Spirits at the beach were altered or omitted, such are: **Natsumi wearing her second swimwear and posing in front of a mirror. **DEM sending a unit to attack Shido during his turn with Yoshino. **Shido effortlessly destroying the entire unit. *Scenes during Shido's date with the sealed Spirits at the dance party were altered or omitted, such are: **Kotori's dance with Shido. **Miku singing to Shido. **Origami spicing Shido's drink and her new timeline persona forcing her to drink the spiced drink instead. **Tohka feeding Shido and him doing the same to her before he mysteriously vanishes. *Shido protecting Mana from Ellen was omitted. Also, his dialogue mentioning Mio and Mana receiving fragments of her memories were omitted. *In this episode, Kotori hesitates activating on Shido until Origami gently dissuades her. In the Light Novel, Kotori attempts to activate when Origami points her gun at her. This also led to Kotori's emotional breakdown over this and revealing information about to the other sealed Spirits. *Tohka hugging Shido after kissing him and making him promise to kiss her over sealing the other Spirits a secret from her and Tohka passing out afterwards are skipped. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 3